A drill bit is an indispensable tool for drilling operations. Due to well bottom operating environment and drilling requirements, longitudinal and transverse vibration of a drill bit is relatively intense, especially in the case of gravel-bearing strata and deep hard strata, and premature failure of drill bits even occurs, thus reducing service life and drilling efficiency of the drill bits. However, replacement of a drill bit requires tripping operations, which will result in an increase in inefficient working hours for the entire drilling operations, which in turn increases drilling cost.
The hydraulic gentle vibration speed-enhancing drilling tool is directly mounted above a drill bit and produces gentle pulsation at certain frequency under the action of the drilling fluid, so as to improve dynamic characteristics of the drill bit and enhance working efficiency and service life of the drill bit while keeping normal weight on bit and torque transmission and avoiding obvious additional weight on bit. The invention is of great significance to promote the development of drilling speed-enhancing technology.